A Secret Admirer
by a-new-author
Summary: Hermione's returns to Hogwarts after the fall of Voldemort to find that she has attracted a secret admirer. Through letters, gifts, and time, she manages to give her heart away. But to who is the question that he answers. story edited.


Authors Notes: Please heed what you read here or some of the things you see here will not make sense.

This story is AU because I the author have decided to go against the grain on the issues of Dumbledore dying by Snape. In this fic Draco killed him severing SS responsibility. Albus Dumbledore was still dying of the potion that had withered his arm and there was nothing that Severus Snape could do for him when he went out that night to defeat the horcrux in the cave. He flees the school and does his best to help the order, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to destroy the horcruxes. Severus Snape does not become the Headmaster and is still believed to be faithful to the order. When the final battle arrives he shows his allegiances and allows the world to see what side he was truly on. When the school reopens, Harry, Ron and Hermione return to the school for their final year and this fic begins there in the final year where one Severus Snape returns as Potions Master once again for MM as she requested him to return. Flitwick is the Ass. HM under McGonagall.

On to the story.

Severus Snape sat in his usual place at the head table at the end nearest his Slytherins. He had his permanent scowl on his face and there was little anyone could do the erase it. He had finally freed himself of all of his oaths and was now free to live his life without taking orders from anyone. He was free and that's the way he really wanted to be.

He watched as all of the students filling the Great Hall for the start of term feast and tonight he had good reason to wear the scowl. His House was missing a third of its students. He grieved for the ones that had died in the final battle as much as he grieved for the ones that had found themselves in Azkaban for their crimes. He could not keep them all from joining or set the best example for them when he needed to. Sure he had kept a few from going to the dark side but all in all those were few and far between.

No, tonight was a night of reflection, and his reflections held a somber tone. Severus Snape could not even bare to look at the golden trio, sure they didn't know the truth to the reason he treated them so bad but he just couldn't bare to even look in that general direction. For him it was sheer agony to see his Lily in the face of that boy without seeing the father that he hated so much. He was the reason that Severus did not get the girl and he was the reason that his Lily had died leaving a broken shell of a man behind. Harry Potter, the bane of his existence and the cause of his black heart was also his savior after having finally defeating the one of the darkest wizards alive. Yet Snape couldn't forgive the boy for the things that had ruined his life.

He watched the night progress through the sorting nodding to all of the new Slytherins sorted and even went through the ritual of eating his supper in the Hall. He went about the routine of introductions and his beginning of the year speech with the first years. Yet, none of it really mattered to him. When he finished he retired to his chambers to his leather wingback chair in front of the fire with a bottle of fire whiskey a glass and an endless supply of ice. It was a night to get thoroughly knackered and that is exactly what he set about doing. He had no rounds that night and didn't leave the wingback chair that night, the roaring fire was his only companion, well with the exception of the copious amount of fire whiskey he was consuming.

Some time in the wee hours of the morning he passed out and dreamed.

"_Sev, what have you done to yourself," the beautiful red head and love of his life asked._

"_I felt the need to drink away all of my feelings by drowning them in that bottle on the side table." Severus said sarcastically._

"_How many times must I tell you not to go drinking at the start of term?" She asked in her best motherly term._

"_Many more times I am sure." He said continuing the sarcastic tones._

"_Sev, you have to let go of all the pain, you are free and it is time to let me go so you can live. I am not there for you. I made my choices a long time ago and now I am here and I have peace. Sev, I want you to have the same peace. But you have to let me go and let yourself love again. There is someone out there for you and that woman was not me. It is time to go looking for her now. Promise me you will forgive my son and let him go in peace. Promise me that you will let me go and live again. My work here is done now and it is time for me to rest. You don't need me anymore." She said gently._

"_Tell me who she is. I can't let you go till my heart is mended. I can't bear to be alone." Severus pleaded._

"_You already know her." Lily whispered._

"_Please don't leave me! I can't bear to let you go again! I'll promise you what you want just don't leave me!" Severus pleaded._

"_Promise me you are going to forgive him and let yourself love her it is time to let go." She said gently._

"_I promise. Please say you are staying with me." He begged between sobs._

"_I am sorry, my time is up. I will see you up here one day. Good-bye." She said and disappeared._

His desperate plea woke him in time to make breakfast in the great hall after a sober up potion and a headache relief potion along with a quick change of clothes. He was mourning the loss of his best friend and his only love. She was finally truly gone and was never coming back. He knew it was time to let her go and move on with his life. He knew that he needed to do as she said.

He tried desperately to pull himself together as he climber the steps to the great hall. It took all of his efforts to steel himself as he entered the great hall and claimed his place with his among his colleagues. For the first time since she had died he felt completely and utterly alone. He barely touched his breakfast as he watched the occupants of the great hall as covertly as possible.

One of the students in particular was extremely excited to see the schedule and beamed a smile for all to see. He thought about what it would be like to be a recipient of such a smile and had to think about what it would take to get that student to smile like that for him. He hoped that Lily had been correct with the assumption that this girl would be the one to lead him out of the painful solitude that he had been experiencing for these many years. Yes, she was smart enough, capable enough to handle even his temper but could she handle him the way she handled her friends? That was the question that had remained to be seen.

Over he course of the next month, Severus Snape put all of his best spying skills to the test as he watched her trying to learn all of her likes dislikes and habits to see if she was even remotely compatible with him. But what he saw shocked him beyond words. He had been sitting in the library near to where she and her friends had been sitting doing home work when he heard her say the most peculiar thing.

"Really Ron, it is Professor Snape and you should have more respect for him than that. He has saved your life more than once and this is how you repay him! He deserves more than that. Yes, He is a lonely man, but really, have you ever considered that there might be a reason that he is alone. He has done nothing to deserve the ridicule from you. If he were here, I would demand that you apologize to him for everything!" She bellowed at Ron, making Madame Pince warn them for excessive noise.

"I'm sorry Mione, I really didn't mean anything by it. Honest. You take everything way to seriously." Ron said.

"No Ronald, you are not sorry for saying it. You are sorry that I took offence to it. He is a fellow order member and hero. He deserves just as much respect as you give me, Harry, or professor Dumbledore." Hermione said as she packed her things and stormed away.

"What did I do?" Ron asked aloud.

"You know how she gets. You should know better than to say something like that around her. She has always defended him and the mentioning of alone is enough to set her off since her parents have not come back from Australia. She misses them terribly." Harry said as he too left the library in search of his other best friend to help calm her down. Ron meanwhile just shook his head and for once continued to work on his homework.

The Professor stood in the shadows pondering what he had just witnessed. He was shocked that the girl had so much respect for him. He knew that they had similar likes and interests, but now with the respect already there, he began to wonder if it would be that hard for her to make the leap into love. But would she love him the way that he needed to be loved. Would she love him the way that he would love her if he would just let his heart free. He had much to think about with the girl and his feelings. He still had much to sort out.

It was the day of the first quiditch match of the season--Gryffindor vs. Slytherin . Everyone was up and excited about the match. The great hall was noisier than usual as everyone was speculating on the outcome of the match to come. It was a typical morning till the post came. Hermione rarely got mail other than the prophet but when she did it was always from her parents. A large school owl had a package in its talons and dropped it in front of her with a letter attached under the twine.

Confused, Hermione checked it for anything dark using the dark detector spell they had been taught before she opened the letter. It had been spelled by a quotes quill so it could not identify the writer's script.

_Hermione,_

_While this note and package may come as a shock, I assure you that _

_there is nothing here that can hurt you. Please accept this gift and _

_note as a bargaining chip to friendship between us. I know that _

_while you do not yet know my identity let me reassure you that we _

_fought on the same side in the fight. I wish to get to know you and _

_implore you to consider me as a hopeful friend in the days to come. _

_For now let this passage lead you to know me and let the gift _

_allow you some assurances as to my knowledge of you._

_A Friend._

Confused, she checked the parchment to reveal the sender and found nothing but a post script that read, _I hoped that you would try that but it will not work. Forgive me for not wanting to reveal my identity yet. Open your package. I hope you enjoy it._

Hesitantly, Hermione opened the packaging off of the box and removed the lid revealing a beautifully leather bound original copy of Shakespeare's play, The Twelfth Night. She lifted the book from the box and vanished it with the wrapping after checking to make sure that it was the only thing in it. She gently rubbed her hand down its spine and opened the cover to find a beautiful gold bookmark with the Gryffindor crest on it and a ruby red etching of her name on the bottom. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the gesture. It was the nicest book that anyone had ever given her. Yes, she had a copy of the book though not that printing, all of the other book gifts she had been given were practical gifts. This was not. Someone knew that she kept a copy of that book with her at school and it was one of two books that she ever read when she was upset or needed a break from everything.

Severus meanwhile, watched as the package landed in front of her. He scowled as he watched her open the present and smile at the gift inside. He could only watch as she stroked the spine delicately and took in it's slightly musky scent of age. He didn't finish his plate. He left the hall immediately seeking the solitude of the dungeons before the match was to begin. Headmistress McGonagall watched the exchange wondering what had happened. Yes, she had seen the gift delivered but could not understand why a gift would make the professor so upset. Severus had never shown any interest in a student and from the looks of things he had not been the one that had sent the gift to one of her cubs but she wondered if he was not a bit jealous that she was receiving presents. She could only watch and see.

The match went smoothly with the Gryffindors winning by ten points. It was a close victory but victory none the less. Hermione was watching the party in the tower but she was really not participating in it. She was reading her new book when she was interrupted.

"So, who sent you the book?" Ginny asked as she sipped on her butter beer.

"A friend this morning." Hermione said dismissively.

"And do I know this friend?" she questioned.

"I don't know." Hermione said as she continued to read.

"Why won't you tell me who sent it. I won't tell the rest of them." Ginny said pleading to get the answer.

"Ginny, for now let me keep this secret. I do not want the boys to worry." Hermione said.

"But why should he boys worry?"

"It seems that I have a secret admirer or a friend that wishes to become more than friends. I don't want the boys to scare him off." Hermione said in a huff clearly agitated and wanting to return to the book.

Ginny took the hint and left her alone after that but would not forget the conversation.

About a week went past before there was another unfamiliar owl landing in front of her. Again there was a note.

Hermione checked to see if there was anything dark about the note before she opened it.

It read:

_Hermione,_

_"O, what a deal of scorn looks beautiful  
In the contempt and anger of his lip!  
A murderous guilt shows not itself more soon  
Than love that would seem hid. Love's night is  
noon.-  
Cesario, by the roses of the spring  
By maidenhood, honor, truth, and everything,  
I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride,  
Nor wit nor reason can my passion hide.  
Do not extort thy reasons from this clause,  
For that I woo, though therefor hast no cause;  
But rather reason thus with reason fetter:  
Love sought is good, but given unsought is better."_

_Part of the passage is a personal favorite. I trust you know where _

_to find it._

_I saw appreciation of the book to which this passage came from. _

_If you would like to continue this letter correspondence, then I _

_shall ask you to tie a yellow ribbon in your hair to show me you _

_accept the invitation and I shall approach you with the means for _

_an ongoing correspondence. _

_It is my hope that you will accept._

_A Friend._

Hermione reread the letter and then she pulled a piece of lint from her robe pocket and transfigured it to a long yellow ribbon that was wide enough to clearly be seen and she tied it around her pony tail and left the long streamers to mix in her hair. She placed the letter in her pocket and tried not to look around for anyone looking at her. She liked the thought of an admirer and secretly wished that someone would finally come to know the real her.

The head table showed no interest in the event except for Severus who again had seen the note and her immediate answer of tying the yellow ribbon in her hair. He resigned himself to his fate. There was nothing more he could do but watch and wait.

Ginny looked on curiously as Hermione just beamed throughout the rest of breakfast. Ginny knew the letter was from her friend and she knew the letter had made Hermione extremely happy. Ginny hoped that Hermione would share but it seemed that there would not be any sharing from the way she saw Hermione quickly tuck the letter away.

Later that afternoon when Hermione finally had some time to herself, she sat down with the stationary that her parents had sent her.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and one step closer to coming back _

_home to me. I have some interesting news. It seems that I have acquired _

_a friendly secret admirer and while he or she has not proclaimed such a _

_title, it is obvious by the love note sent today. He or she used a passage _

_from my favorite play that I easily recognized after reading it. It seems _

_that with the arrival of the letters and all of the rest that has happened _

_recently, things are finally looking up for a change. Ginny knows of the _

_mystery person but I have not let her read the newest letter. For now it is _

_a secret. You both have always kept my secrets. I will write again when _

_there is more to tell on this subject of admirers._

_I know in the last letter that you said that you were selling the business _

_there in Sydney and the house and that once you were done with the _

_business of selling that you would return. How does it go? I hope well. I _

_look forward to the day you return and we can be together again. I miss _

_you guys so much. I am enclosing a copy of the picture that was taken _

_when I received my Order of Merlin medal at the ministry. I hope you _

_all like it. _

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

Hermione had worn the ribbon all day and continued to wear it the next morning a Saturday and Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione had hoped to hear from her secret admirer and waited anxiously as the post began to arrive. True enough there was a letter and a package. This package was considerably larger than the first one. Hermione quickly pulled the note from the package first and read it after scanning it just to be sure.

_Hermione,_

_"O! spirit of love! how quick and fresh art thou, _

_That, notwithstanding thy capacity_

_Receiveth as the sea, nought enters there," _

_Forgive me for not accompanying you to Hogsmeade as I can not. _

_I find myself unavoidably detained. It is my wish to apologize for _

_the appalling company you find yourself with amongst the cretins _

_whom sit beside you without a clue as to what is going on. When _

_the time comes, I hope that you will find me better company for _

_those intellectual conversations that your friends can not give you. _

_When you open the box you will find something to help us _

_communicate a little more freely. Enjoy the other item as well. _

_It was found among the rubble when Hogwarts was being rebuilt. _

_I thought it wise gift it to you. For you are one of the few who _

_would understand what it is._

_I did see you tie that ribbon in your hair. I was rather amused to see _

_you immediately place it in your hair rather than think about the issue _

_before complying. I appreciate the gesture._

_Your Friend._

Hermione pulled at the plain brown paper wrapping to get to the box below. There was two smaller boxes inside. She opened the first carefully and found a striking necklace bearing the Hogwarts crest in what appeared to be gold. She saw the note underneath. It read,

_Surely, you remember where this crest came from since you spent so _

_much time reading under it. That whole reading section was destroyed _

_and the crest was not found till after the construction was complete. I _

_had it shrunk and mounted on a chain for you. Wear it with pride it is _

_a part of history._

She quickly put the necklace on and went to open the second box. She peeled the top back to find book with a book mark in it. Hermione pulled out the book and opened it to the page marked. The paragraph and the description was a type of portkey to send specific items to specific destinations. Hermione quickly scrolled through the paragraph soaking it all up and then wondered how she was going to send it without knowing something specific about him until she looked at the bookmark and it held the missing section of the incantation then she smiled to herself. She had all she needed now she could begin sending him messages back.

Hermione and her secret admirer had been writing back and forth for the past three months or so nearly every day. She was shocked that their letters were in fact stimulating and informative. She looked forward to each one of the letters that was sent to her and he seemed in turn anxious to hear from her. It was now just before the Christmas holidays and the castle was alive with the buzz of the holiday season. True to her form, Headmistress McGonagall was having a Yule Ball the night before the students were to return home for the holidays and her secret admirer had such a surprise for her. She had been receiving small gifts through out their relationship, from flowers, her favorite sweets to hair accessories and personalized scents and soaps. But today would be the biggest gift of yet. He always used the same owl and true enough today the day of the ball, she saw the owl coming toward her with the largest package yet. She was already beaming with anticipation.

Hermione took the large package from the owl and fed it before going for the note. She recognized the script and stopped using the charms to see if there was anything dangerous inside. The note read,

_".She never told her love,  
But let concealment, like a worm i' th' bud,  
Feed on her damask cheek. She pined in thought  
And with a green and yellow melancholy  
She sat like Patience on a monument,  
Smiling at grief. Was not this love indeed?  
We men may say more, swear more, but indeed,  
Our shows are more than will; for still we prove  
Much in our vows, but little in our love."_

_Please forgive me yet again for not being able to escort you tonight. _

_I must be content to watch from afar while you dance and make _

_merry with your company of friends. I bestow upon you a gift that I _

_hope that you will wear for me tonight. When I happened upon _

_what is in the box I thought that it was perfect for you. Go be the _

_Cinderella that you have read so much about. Though tonight you _

_will not dance with your Prince but you will be the envy of every _

_man and boy tonight. I look forward to seeing you in your gifts tonight. _

_I hope that your Christmas is a merry one since I will not see you _

_again before the mew term and though you know me you do not _

_know it is me. We shall part for a time and return with new _

_strength to finish the next term and move on to the bigger and _

_better tomorrows._

_Your Friend and surely an Admirer tonight._

Hermione ripped through the ugly brown wrapping to see the logo of Madam Malkin's and she was quick to pull the top off the box to see one of the most beautiful white dresses and set of sleeveless outer robes that she had ever seen before. It was complete with white satin gloves and a beautiful pair of white strapped sandals to accentuate her beautiful delicate feet. It was perfect for her. She couldn't wait till she could wear everything that night. Secretly she was a little disappointed that he would not dance with her tonight but she knew that he had his reasons and that she could accept them.

The head table looked on when the now all familiar barn owl came swooping in on the hall and dropping Hermione a rather large package. There had been speculation as to what was going on and the only thing that she would tell anyone was that she had a friend. They all watched the gifts as they come through and today was no exception.

"Well, looks like our friend has gifted Miss Granger yet again. I wonder if this is for the Ball tonight?" McGonagall asked.

"I should say so." Flitwick said pointing out the ball gown that had been revealed to the Great Hall in mass.

"I wonder why this young gentleman has not come foreword yet." Sprout said.

"Perhaps it is because no one would believe that it is him that is responsible for all of Miss Granger's attention." Trewlaney said. It had been one of the few times that she had been seen out of the tower that year and she was deliberately looking at Severus Snape.

Severus looked on and said nothing. He looked visibly glum about the whole situation. He refused to even give the Gryffindor table a second glance and would not even join in on the conversation.

"Well whomever he is I suspect that this caller has the money and the ability to keep Miss Granger occupied for a long time to come." Sprout said as they all watched the look of joy and admiration that had been coming off the young witch.

"Perhaps tonight we shall see who he is." McGonagall added before excusing herself behind Snape.

Hermione was dressed in the robes that her admirer had sent for her and she was finishing the final touches of her hair when she heard a house elf pop into her room.

"Miss, my master sends me with these and wants miss to reads the notes he does." The little elf squeaked as he handed her the two dozen blood red almost black roses in a vase and the card.

"If ever thou shalt love,

In the sweet pangs of it remember me;

For such as I am all true lovers are. . ."

Hermione could not help but smile as she quickly chose one of the roses and added it to her hair in the back where she had pulled it up so it was visible amongst the tamed curls.

"Please tell your master that I am most thankful for the gifts and that I would hope that he would join me for just one dance." Hermione said just before the elf bowed and popped out of the room.

Hermione left her room and joined her friends in the common room so that they could all go together. When she entered the common room the buzz stopped and all eyes fell upon her as she made her way to her friends that had gathered near the portrait hole.

"Mione! Wow you look fantastic." Ginny said trying to snap her boyfriend and brother out of their stunned expressions.

"Well, are you all ready to go?" She asked them.

"Yes." Harry managed to stammer out and Ron still could not say anything and had turned the same color as his hair.

"Then lead the way." Hermione said pointing at the door.

Their trip to the Great Hall was done so in silence as no one could think of anything polite to say. At the entryway, Harry, Ron and Ginny went in first then Hermione a second later as she had stopped to steel her nerves and the butterflies before she entered. She was shocked to see that the rest of the school had the same reaction that their common room had when there were several gasps and the noise completely stopped for a second before everyone started to talk again. Hermione made her way to the punch table and took a glass before finding a quiet place to stand and watch for a few minutes hoping to see someone still watching her.

Meanwhile, the faculty had all gathered near the dais and they too were all shocked when Hermione entered the Hall but none as much as Professor Snape was. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at seeing the woman that she had become. He looked on to watch his angel, well at least that is what she was dressed all in white that night, as she found a quiet place to stand and look on as the rest of fellow students danced and communed together. He thought that she had never looked better than she had at that precise moment and that it was a moment that he would not forget as long as he lived. He was quickly drawn back into his previous conversation and had to force himself to pay attention to McGonagall's question as she was kind enough to repeat it.

Hermione freely accepted every invitation to dance that night and danced with many of her fellow years and a few of the younger ones that had gotten brave enough to ask for a dance. It was as if everyone wanted to be her date for the evening once they had seen her come in looking like some princess from a fairytale. In truth, she really felt that way too. All of the men as she thought of them could have been the one that had been sending her all of the love notes and had been the one that she had been corresponding with holding those intellectually stimulating chats with. She secretly hoped that he would reveal himself before the night was over seeing that it might have been his only chance before the next term began.

With the last three songs left to play, there was a break in the music and all of the war heroes were asked to come out on the dance floor and have one dance together. Everyone that was near the dance floor were paired off except for Professor Snape and Hermione. He offered his hand and she accepted giving a slight bow. Their dance was slow and flawless. He knew that it might have been the only chance that he had to dance with her and he had been trying to get up enough courage to ask her to dance when the dance came up. He relished the feel of her in his arms knowing that it would probably be the only time he held her. He would truly miss her when she left his life.

Hermione was astonished by the professor's ability to dance so smoothly and was shocked to realize that their dance was rather enjoyable. He smelled divine, he was freshly bathed and almost companionable while they danced. She almost wished for a second dance but when the song had ended, Professor McGonagall approached and asked for the next dance cutting off any chance of her being able to.

Ron asked her for the next dance and she was reminded of why she had not danced with him yet.

Ron was never the dancer and had managed to step on her toes no more than a dozen times before the song was complete. She gracefully excused herself not wanting to dance the couples dance, the last dance of the night, seeing as the man that she wished do dance with had not revealed himself just as he said. She knew deep down that there was a reason that he had not revealed himself yet and she was willing to wait and see who he was but deep down she was all too ready to know who the man was that through their letters had proven himself to be a man that could potentially complete her life. With that, she climbed the tower and made herself ready for bed to dream of the man that would hold her from behind where she felt finally completely at peace and completely loved.

With her parents finally home from the land down under, Hermione went home to spend the much needed break with them. She did all of her shopping and even managed to find the perfect gift for her secret admirer. She had found that the youngest Creevy, Denis had managed to catch a picture of her as she was coming into the Great Hall for the ball along with a few other shots and ended up getting a few copies of the pictures that he had taken of her. She carefully selected a frame for the photograph and had wrapped it delicately with a few smaller items that she knew that her admirer would like based on their conversations. In the late hours of Christmas eve, she sent the gifts to him via the charm he had given her. She went to bed that night hoping that he would like the gifts and hopping to dream that same dream where her admirer was holding her in silent support where all was right in the world.

She woke up the next morning to her parents calls for presents and breakfast as she had overslept from the peaceful dream. Not bothering to change, she through her dressing robe on over her pajamas and raced down the stairs for their first Christmas together in many years.

Her mother had set out hot cocoa and Christmas cookies for them to eat as they opened presents it was a tradition that she refused to break since everyone was together for Christmas. Hermione handed out all of the gifts and set down to open them all together. She had received the usual from her friends a book from Harry and another from Ginny, the Scarf from the Weasley's Chocolate from Ron that her parents didn't question, then some clothes and a few more books from her parents. She was slightly nervous about the last box that was sitting on the floor. She knew that it was from him and that all of his gifts in the past had been the best gifts anyone had given her with the exception of her parents. Cautiously she removed the scarlet and gold wrapping paper and the beautiful gold ribbon and bow to find a simple white box inside with a note attached to the top.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Many claim that this is the season of giving and while I have had few _

_opportunities to gift others and have rarely wanted to, I find myself _

_wanting to give these gifts to you. At first I found myself merely _

_amused to bestow upon you mere trinkets to pass the idle times _

_between major events but those times are long since past. I have s_

_earched many places before coming upon the gifts in the box. Enjoy _

_the gifts and your vacation. I know that it has been some time since _

_you have been able to spend this much time with your family. Family is _

_important and for now they are the only ones you have._

_I await to see you at next term_

_Your Friend_

Hermione folded up the letter and stuck it in one of the books that her parents had given her for the time being. She opened the box to find six of the books that she had really wanted from Flourish and Blott's then a beautiful new black cloak from Madam Malkin's that was lined in scarlet silk and had a beautiful lion clasp on the front. There was a smaller jewelry box at the very bottom that she almost missed. She took a deep breath then pulled it out and opened it. She found a beautiful ruby that was held in the teeth of a lion suspended on a delicate gold chain, ruby earrings that matched the stone in the loins mouth and a gold linked bracelet that had the same pendant on it. Hermione was both thoroughly shocked and impressed by what her admirer had given her.

Her parents approved of the gifts and were watching the emotions dance across her face carefully. They knew that the man that had given her those gifts really meant something to her even though she had not seen him face to face for what he was, the potential husband. But they both knew that, it was his exact intentions with the jewelry and the notes. Hermione had shared them all with them to settle some of their fears. They were skeptical at first but they were starting to warm up to the idea of him after seeing her face each time she had a new letter from him.

Hermione took all of her gifts up to her room and sat down to write all of her friends notes of thanks and to write a special one to her admirer for all of his.

The rest of the holidays were spent in peace after the letters of thanks and the many notes back and forth between her and her admirer brought the new term back into full swing. Every day, they found time to write a note to each other and have at least a snippet of an enlightened conversation on any random topic. True to his word, his gifts started to become more personal and special in nature. Hermione enjoyed the flowers and finery that he would gift her for no reason other than he said that he wanted to. He seemed to always know when she was in a bad mood or needed a little pick up here or there. He was always there to celebrate with her when she had a major victory or achievement too. It was like he was always at her side even though he was not really right by her side.

For some today was one of the best holidays of the year and for others the worst. For Severus Snape, it was the worst holiday of the year, for he had no one he could spend it with though he secretly wished he could.

For Hermione it would be another gifted holiday. She had sent her admirer his favorite sweets, after taking much coaxing out of him to find out what that sweet was, along with the newest book that he had wanted to read and could not find according to their correspondence. She had sent it before she had headed to the great hall for breakfast. She had dressed carefully knowing that this morning's post would bring her gift and that he would be watching her. She wanted to look her very best. She sat down at the table and fidgeted for several minutes trying to eat her breakfast before the post arrived so that she would be ready for it when it did.

There were many onlookers as her frequent gifts had been attracting a lot of attention. The head table was not exempt from said attention. They secretly had bets on whom the man was and if there would be a binding to follow all of this. They watched the owl drop its package to Hermione and watched as she read the note then excitedly peel of the paper on the box before pulling out a black kitten with smoke blue eyes and a blue collar to match its eyes. (Hermione's familiar had died during the summer before returning to the school.) She began petting the cat and trying to find all of the places to make it purr while trying to find who was responsible for the little kitten that was in her lap.

"Well, I dare say that she is as happy about this gift as she was about the Yule gift she received." Flitwick said to Minerva.

"Yes. I say she is. Why a black kitten though. The all black ones always have such a spitfire temper and always bond to one person." McGonagall said aloud but more to herself than anything.

"Who knows but Miss Granger is not complaining." Sprout said.

"No she surely is not." McGonagall replied.

Professor Snape took a last look at the happy woman down there and left the room. He couldn't bear all of the happiness any longer without someone to share it with.

Hermione meanwhile reread the note.

_Hermione, _

_"For such as I am, all true lovers are,_

_Unstaid and skittish in all motions else,_

_save in the constant umage of the creature that is beloved."_

_I trust this gift more than most. It should be __familiar __to you._

_Your Friend._

Hermione quickly bonded to her new familiar and full kneazle. It took her several days to come up with a name for it and when she saw it one night stalking the wad of parchment that someone threw on the floor, she could not help but think that it reminded her much of Professor Snape and how he stalked the halls looking for rule breakers ready to pounce much the same way the kitten had. From then on out the kitten's name had become Spy.

Her correspondences with her mysterious admirer were becoming more and more frequent and their conversations more and more personal. Each day they spent with the letter was a day that brought them closer and closer to the day that he would reveal himself. They had come to the end of the year. It was a stressful time for the both of them. She had her NEWT's to take and he said he was just plain busy as well though he never said why. Each night they would have a note back and forth in hopes to help the other feel a little better at all the work each of them had to do supporting one another in those last few hard days. But today was her last test and there were only the graduation and the house cup left to be awarded the next day.

Hermione was both pleased and scared tomorrow she knew that everything would change. Tomorrow he would reveal himself. Tomorrow she would come to know the face and name behind the letters and she was beginning to get scared. Their nearly yearlong correspondence was at an end and she would choose tomorrow whether or not she wanted to continue their relationship or run for cover. The fact of it remained that she just plain and simple wanted to know who he was.

Potions was her last exam and she thought that it would be the easiest yet. It was the only class that she felt the surest with. She felt such at peace over her cauldron brewing and felt completely in her element. She was lucky that it was but an hour exam with a two hour brewing time. Her test was easy enough. It took her the least amount of time to complete it and she spent the time she had to wait studying the scowl on the Professor's face. She thought that he would be glad to be rid of all of them after all he never once proclaimed any semblance of affection for any of them yet the scowl was there. She wondered deep down why he was completely alone and why he would not let anyone in. Yes, she respected him and thought very highly of him both before and after the war had ended yet she wondered if he could call anyone friend or confidant. She secretly hoped that someone would come along and help with his loneness that even he one of the snarkiest men alive deserved to be loved and have the kind of friendship that she had with Harry Ron and now Ginny.

She started her brewing when the proctor called time and didn't see the professor watching her as she had watched him. He hoped that after today there would be a reason for him to see her again. He didn't want to lose her even though he had no claim on the woman. It seemed to be his luck that he only had the ability to look on from afar at the women that he could have ever loved and never had the chance to be in that person's life. He wanted to desperately give his heart away and be deliriously happy as some of his former friends had been when they married and had friends. He wanted what Lily and Potter had though he wished he was in Potter's shoes then. He was tired of being alone and the woman sitting in front of him could have been the one that brought him from the solitude. Yet his mind was telling him it would never be. He didn't even watch her brew the potion as he usually relished her skills covertly allowing her methods to calm his nerves. But today nothing could calm him or ease the pain he felt. For today he was truly utterly alone and no one was in the position to fill the void and still his nerves.

He didn't even notice when she had completed her potion or turn it in and leave. He was lost in self reflection that lasted the rest of the day as he went through the motions of the day.

In the Great Hall for breakfast that morning everything was a buzz. The whole school was a buzz. It was their last day at school. That afternoon, they would board the train and leave. Many were talking about keeping in touch and saying their last goodbye's and some were making arrangements to take pictures of some of their favorite haunts and things of that nature to have as reminders of their school days. Hermione was anxious to get her last post. Her admirer had promised that she would receive her last letter from him the same as she had received the first one so that he would not break tradition.

She quickly spotted the barn owl that he always used and saw the letter in its beak. She could barely sit still in anticipation of the letter. She wanted desperately to know everything that was going to happen and she couldn't wait to finally truly meet him. She waited for the bird to drop the letter before she snatched from the table and tore it open.

_Hermione,_

_Today is the day you finish your education at this school and begin a _

_new chapter in your life. I cannot express the joy you have brought _

_me this year watching you as I have. We have developed what I can _

_truly call a friendship and I am truly thankful for this chance that _

_we have had to get to know one another._

_I feel as though I should gift you somehow for your graduation today _

_and so when you return to your room you will find your gift waiting _

_for you. As for thanking me, know that you have already thanked me _

_by the time that we have spent together in this correspondence over _

_these last several months and know that your efforts have not been _

_for nothing. Our friendship and perhaps what carries on later if you _

_should choose to have some sort of relationship with me is worth _

_more than all of the gold in Gringott's._

_I hope for your sake that you are not disappointed when you meet me _

_today. I will find you when you least expect me to. When you meet me, _

_I shall quote you one last piece of your favorite play._

_Your Friend._

Hermione clutched the letter to her heart as if it were her only life line to him and she was thrilled that he would actually meet her today. He didn't tell her when or where but he would meet her. She felt as if she would burst with joy and anticipation.

Professor Snape watched her read the letter and clutch it for dear life and knew that the letter meant more to her than anything else at current. She was happy and that was the only thing that he could hope for. He knew that even if she was not in his life that at least she was safe and happy. He listened to all of the speculations but did not comment on anything he just watched as she talked to her friends and beam at everything that everyone said. He couldn't even come close to the joy that she felt at that moment.

After the graduation ceremony, and the end of term feast where the house cup had been awarded to Gryffindor, Hermione finally made it back to her rooms to do her final packing and all of the preparations for leaving. True to his word there was a gift waiting on her bed. It was wrapped in the same scarlet and gold paper with the same gold ribbon and bow. Hermione carefully opened the package and it held a leather bound journal of sorts. She pulled it from the box and opened the cover to the first page. Her admirer had written in it for her.

_Today is the first day to a new chapter in your life and the last of this _

_chapter. This journal is for you to track your progress in whatever _

_you choose to do from here. When you talked of the future, you _

_mentioned that you wished to apprentice for your mastery but you _

_never said which subject you would choose to apprentice. As luck _

_would have it, all of the current professors will take you on as an _

_apprentice. Yes I do mean all of them. Please fill out the paperwork _

_enclosed and have it returned to the school by July first and you will _

_be accepted as an apprentice. All of the professor's look forward to _

_having you as an apprentice with the exception of Trewlaney who _

_said that she would refuse to take you on as you have no gift for the _

_noble art of divination._

_My gift to you is your choice in your apprenticeship. Use it to further _

_your knowledge. It is a powerful gift. Know that I am thinking of you _

_often and that I will always be around even if you choose not to _

_continue this relationship. I will meet with you today as I said before _

_but I cannot tell you the time or the place._

_Your Friend._

Hermione added the letters and the new journal to the top of her already stuffed trunk being careful not to damage it with the lid. She put her Spy in his new carrier and shrunk her trunk then placed it in her pocket. She was now a graduate and could use her magic as long as it was not in the presence of a muggle. Hermione took one last stroll in the castle and around the grounds hoping to get her last look at what had been her second home for so long before she left it for the new things in life. She passed no one in the halls until she came back the entrance hall where everyone was milling around saying their last goodbyes and things to the teachers that were standing watching over them as always. She spotted Professor Snape standing in the shadows watching as always and she gave him a slight smile as she was now sure that she had named her kneazle correctly after him. Snape in turn arched an eyebrow at her but didn't leave the shadows.

Snape had to see her off knowing that it was probably the last time he would see her as the student and the last time that she would have anything to do with him in school. Yes, they might see each other again with the order meetings and things but it was unlikely that he would see her on a regular basis as he had been for the past eight years. He couldn't even bring himself to scowl or return her smile when she had gifted him with one. He could only look at her and ponder what it had been about. He dared not use his skills and invade her mind to find out why either. He just chose to take it as a gift before watching her walk out of the castle one more time and possible the last time. It seemed that life was going to be just as cruel as it had been when Lily was taken from him.

Hermione spent most of the carriage ride to Hogsmeade and the train ride to Kings cross in silence only answering questions when they were directed at her. She was becoming melancholy and hoped that her admirer and she dared hope her boyfriend would have revealed himself but he had not. It was a long ride yet she spent it well going over all of the things that she had plans to do with her life now, making sure that she covered all of the things that she wanted t o do with her admirer hopefully boyfriend when he came and introduced himself.

At Kings Cross her parents met her and walked her back to their car. The drive home was spent with the usual question and answer session but her parents could tell that she was a million miles away and they dropped the conversation to let her be for a while. Hermione immediately went to her room to unpack and get Spy settled in before she returned to her parents in the kitchen to help them make supper it would be a long night and she was becoming more morose the later it got thatevening.

Professor Snape had been sitting in his office and had just completed the last of his end of the year paperwork, when his eye caught that picture hidden in his desk. He took it out to stare at it as he had so many times before. Yes, she was beautiful and she was happy but he knew that he would never again hold her and he couldn't even hope to. He could only look on and remember the last time she was in his arms. He could still remember exactly how it felt and the way she smelled. He could remember exactly how her hair had been fixed and how she happened to end up in his arms. He smiled at the memory and was still smiling when McGonagall stepped through his fireplace. Severus quickly schooled his face back to neutral and returned the photo to its drawer. He looked up to her begging to speak so he could return to his solitude.

"Severus, I need all of your paperwork if you have it finished." She said sounding completely worn out.

"Here." He said handing it to her across the desk.

"Why don't you come out with the rest of the faculty and celebrate the end of the year at Rosemerta's with us. You are more than welcome." She said still thinking about his smile and wondering who was in the picture to make him smile. She had not seen him smile in many many years.

"I have another engagement this evening but I appreciate the gesture." Snape said.

"I would hardly call drinking yourself into a stupor alone a prior engagement. Come celebrate properly." She said hoping he would come.

"Actually, I will be out of the castle for the evening. I have a social engagement to attend to." He said trying to quell her chatter so that he could get ready for his meeting.

"Really Severus, a social engagement with whom?" She pried.

"That is none of your concern." He said.

"Well regardless of whom it is I hope that he or she is the reason that you were smiling. It is good to see you smile again." She said leaving him alone again as she returned to the fireplace to floo to another professor's office.

Severus left his office for the confines of his quarters and changed out of his teaching robes into a plain black white shirt black trousers belt and boots. He made sure that he was completely presentable before leaving the castle for the apparition point. Once there, he apparated to a muggle section on the outskirts of London in a nice suburban area and set out to find the right house. He had been there before but it had been a while and he needed time to think so he walked there from the small park nearby. He noticed as he rounded the corner on the street that nothing had changed since the last time he had been there on surveillance. The house and yard looked exactly the same. Old habits were hard to break and his approach to the house was not heard by anyone. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close relishing the smell of her hair and the feel of her pressed up against him.

"There is no woman's sides

Can bide the beating of so strong a passion

As love doth give my heart; no woman's heart

So big, to hold so much. They lack retention.

Alas, their love may be called appetite,

No motion of the liver, but the palate,

That suffer surfeit, cloyment, and revolt.

But mine is all as hungry as the sea,

And can digest as much. Make no compare

Between that love a woman can bear me

And that I owe Olivia."

Hermione stopped struggling after hearing the first line he said. She knew the passage and knew the his voice. She knew the hands that held her close and when she twisted in his arms and looked up to him she asked, "Why did you take so long?" before pulling his face down level with hers and kissing him soundly. Nothing mattered anymore for either of them. Time stood still. The kiss was all that mattered. The only thing important to them was the person they held in their arms and bliss that had washed over them at the start of the kiss. It didn't matter that the whole world could see them or that there was so many years difference in their ages it only mattered that they had a bond that formed over their letters and that from then on out they would be together the way it should be.

Hermione's parents went looking for her after she did not come in from taking the trash to the curb fifteen minutes after she said that she would only be a minute. They found her snogging some stranger to them but they knew that whomever he was, he was her admirer and that he had come to claim her. They would let him after seeing them together. Although they would not reveal that little bit of information till he asked right and proper. They left the two alone on the curb to continue as they were with the little privacy that they had. It would be the only time however.


End file.
